Une charmante obsession
by Roxane-JamesHP
Summary: "Décidément, Drago Malefoy était une charmante obsession, pensait-elle en esquissant un sourire satisfait." Cette soirée de réveillon organisée au Ministère de la Magie est Un calvaire pour lui. Et une bénédiction pour elle... Participation au concours d'Alrescha (La Magie et Disney) avec Drago/Rose
1. PROLOGUE

**Note d'auteure :** **Bonjour/bonsoir, ceci est ma participation à un concours proposé par Alrescha (La Magie et Disney) sur HPF si vous voulez aller voir...** ** _comme référence à Disney j'ai choisi une chanson que l'on retrouve dans Alice in Wonderland (le dessin-animé) : _****Je sais ce que je dois faire... Mais je fais hélas tout le contraire !**

 _Musique de Sammy Fain  
Paroles de Bob Hilliard  
Adaptation française de Louis Sauvat  
Interprétée par Séverine Morisot (Alice, dialogue) et Victoria Germain (Alice, chant) _

**CONTRAINTES :**

 _Que doit-il se passer ?_ -Ce Noël doit être mémorable ! En bien ou en mal. Mais attention comme tout Disney la fin doit être heureuse ! -Une référence à Disney doit être incluse dans votre texte. Par exemple : vous pouvez décrire une chute dans un trou de lapin (façon Alice au Pays des Merveilles), faire surgir une souris avec une culotte rouge… ou inclure une réplique ou même une chanson ! -Votre Noël peut se passer au domicile de votre personnage ou ailleurs (Poudlard, location de vacances au Canada...) -Vous pouvez aussi prendre le parti d'écrire sur plusieurs Noëls (le long d'une scolarité, comparer un Noël en famille et un Noël à Poudlard...).

 _FAQ_ -OCs autorisés : vous me connaissez, non ? -Pas de maximum de mots ou de chapitres (vous pouvez faire un OS si vous le sentez). minimum de mots selon la réglementation HPFanfiction. -Les références aux Disney-Pixar sont autorisés. Les films Disney (Maléfique, Le Manoir hanté et les 999 fantômes, Pirates des Caraïbes, Les "Alice" de Burton...) sont autorisés. -Vous pouvez utiliser plusieurs références, dans ce cas-là, privilégiez-en une et ne réduisez les autres qu'à des clins d'oeil. Par exemple : en référence principale : une chanson ou le début de l'histoire commence comme le Disney que vous aurez choisi, et les autres références : un perso secondaire est habillé comme Mickey...

 **Je pars sur du Rose/Drago mais comme c'est la deuxième fois que j'écris un truc avec Drago, ça risque d'être un peu maladroit -.-'**

 **Les paroles de la chanson sont en italique dans le texte :D**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture (si vous préférez lire sur HPF c'est possible aussi)**

 **Roxane-James**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

— Nous sommes invités le jour du réveillon au Ministère, Drago. Le premier Ministre vient de m'envoyer un hibou. C'est un honneur, tu ne penses pas ? Il n'y aura que des membres éminents de la société sorcière conviés à ce repas, se réjouit Astoria qui lui tournait le dos.

Drago ne répondit rien, serrant les dents et ramenant la couverture sur son torse nu dans un geste de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas envie de passer le jour de Noël en compagnie de sorciers hypocrites qui passeraient leur soirée à le regarder d'un air condescendent ou méprisant. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ces réunions guindées et surfaites ne l'intéressaient plus.

— Drago, réponds-moi mon amour, soupira Astoria en se collant à lui.

Le lit était trop étroit. Ou leurs corps étaient trop proches, il n'en savait rien. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer un peu plus chaque jour, comptant mentalement les minutes qui défilaient, se soustrayant à la vue de sa femme, à ses mains câlines et à ses sourires lumineux. Il n'avait plus envie. De rien. Tout ce qui autrefois le comblait de joie le rendait à présent maussade. Elle, son fils, son poste important à Gringotts, son nom redoré par la communauté magique, tout lui faisait horreur.

Il avait la nausée. L'envie irrépressible de vomir. De vomir jusqu'à sentir que son corps le lâchait. Mais rien ne venait. Jamais.

— Drago, chéri, tu ne vas pas bien… ça fait deux semaines que tu m'évites et que tu évites tout le monde. Dis-moi ce qui te rend triste, le supplia Astoria.

Drago esquissa un rictus amer. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il l'évitait. Mais tant pis, pensait-il. Tant pis. Cela valait peut-être mieux. _Voilà, j'ai parcouru ma route heureuse sans être jamais raisonnable_ , se disait-il, _j'ai oublié que les erreurs se paient un jour ou l'autre._ Ses erreurs qui lui donnaient le tournis.

Alors c'était ça les remords ? Cette sensation terrible de chute sans fin ? Cet écœurement pour la vie ?

Et après, que se passait-il après ? On finissait bien par mourir, non ? Mourir à cause de cette sensation d'étouffement.

— Drago…

— Laisse-moi, marmonna le sorcier.

Il tira la couverture sur lui, un peu plus fort. Barrière protectrice. Comme pour se protéger d'un mal qu'il souhaitait plus que tout éviter. Cette fois-ci, ce ne furent pas les monstres cachés sous son lit que Drago fuit mais ses regrets qui formaient comme une sorte de litanie et se déchaînaient dans les méandres de son cerveau.

Oui, il en mourrait. Certainement.

*.*.*

— Quelle drôle de lubie ! Et pourquoi donc veux-tu te rendre à cette fête ? Je t'assure qu'elle est d'un ennui… C'en est presque grotesque ! Ne veux-tu pas plutôt rester ici avec nous, fêter Noël en famille comme chaque année ?

— Maman ! soupira Rose en rejetant d'un geste dédaigneux du menton sa proposition. Je suis assez grande pour m'y rendre toute seule à cette fête, si c'est ce qui te pose problème !

— Il n'y a pas de problème Rosie, affirma Hermione en se brûlant la langue car son thé était brûlant. Je t'aurais prévenue, tu t'ennuieras.

Rose sourit. Elle avait obtenu la permission tant désirée de se rendre à cette fameuse soirée de Noël organisée par le Ministère de la Magie. Et sa mère avait bien tord de songer qu'elle s'ennuierait. Puisqu'il y serait. Elle avait aperçu son nom sur la liste des invités.

Elle escalada les marches séparant sa chambre de la cuisine quatre à quatre, rougissant de plaisir.

Elle irait à cette fête. Et Drago Malefoy y serait également présent.

Rose se laissa tomber sur son lit, ravie. Elle aurait toute la soirée pour l'observer de loin. Toute la soirée pour le dévisager sans fin, pour détailler l'ourlet charmant de ses lèvres, ses yeux d'un gris superbe et sa prestance incroyable.

Décidément, Drago Malefoy était une charmante obsession, pensait-elle en esquissant un sourire satisfait.

* * *

 **Je poste la partie 1 dans la foulée :D**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Je précise que cette idée de pairing m'a été inspirée par LostInTheSun et Layi :3 Leurs textes sont tellement OUAHOU que je n'ai pu que succomber face à ce pairing improbable ;)**


	2. Partie 1 : Drago

**Note d'auteure reloue et j'assume XD : les paroles de la chanson sont en italique dans le texte :3**

 **On commence par Drago because I love him ;)**

 **Merci d'avance de votre lecture !**

* * *

Partie 1 : POV DRAGO

Un bruit sourd, deux silhouettes qui apparaissent.

— Nous sommes parmi les derniers arrivants, Drago, le sermonna Astoria avec une grimace affectée. Souris un peu ! Le Ministre va regretter de nous avoir à sa table si tu affiches une mine aussi sinistre !

— Quelle importance ?

Astoria soupira de lassitude et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée de sa démarche à la fois souple et assurée tandis qu'il la suivait des yeux, amorphe.

Autrefois il la trouvait belle, elle et ses manières aristocratiques, sa bouche raffinée et ses répliques mordantes. Après tout, elle était la mère de son fils. A présent il la trouvait sans saveur, dénuée d'intérêt. Comme le reste du monde qui tanguait sous ses yeux.

Il ressentait de nouveau cette incompréhensible envie de vomir.

Il se contenta d'avancer en silence à son tour, rejoignant son épouse qui était en grande discussion avec un petit groupe de sorciers étrangers. Ceux-ci s'inclinèrent respectueusement quand il arriva à leur hauteur, il ne remua pas les lèvres, répondant à leurs salutations d'un geste de la tête calculé, ignorant délibérément le regard glacial que lui lançait Astoria.

— Tu pourrais dire bonjour, tout de même, lui glissa-t-elle fébrilement entre deux échanges ennuyeux.

Pour toute réponse, Drago l'abandonna à ses interlocuteurs et se dirigea vers le buffet. Un verre de whisky à la main, il laissa son regard argenté dériver dans la salle, au rythme de ses pensées.

 **Amertume.**

Des jouets du Ministère, des hypocrites de première, tous les invités se ressemblaient. Ecœurant.

Certains valsaient gaiement, d'autres portaient des toasts à leurs affaires fleurissantes sous le gigantesque sapin surchargé de décorations, ils faisaient tous semblant.

 **Désarmement.**

Ou était-ce lui qui était incapable d'éprouver un sentiment de joie qui aurait dû faire sens ce jour-là ? Certainement. Astoria ne manquerait pas de lui reprocher sa conduite en rentrant.

Il aurait dû s'amuser, jouer les fines bouches, le sorcier haut-gradé comme il en avait autrefois l'habitude. Râler pour le plaisir, échanger des sourires. Embrasser sa femme, profiter de ce qui lui était offert…

Mais il en était incapable.

— Excusez-moi ! Oh, vraiment je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas être en retard !

Son regard fut attiré par les éclats de voix qui provenaient de l'entrée de la salle. Debout, les bras ballants et les cheveux en bataille, se tenait une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années complètement affolée. Elle s'excusait sans cesse de son retard, lissant d'un geste las de la main la robe argentée qu'elle portait et recoiffant machinalement son opulente chevelure rousse.

— C'est toujours la même chose, pesta-elle en faisant rire le sorcier vigile, _Je sais très bien ce que je dois faire, mais je fais hélas tout le contraire !_ Comme arriver après l'heure indiquée à un évènement privé de la sorte par exemple !

Drago la regardait, proprement ébahi, était-ce vraiment la fille de Weasmoche et de…

— Mrs Granger vous a donc offert son billet d'invitation pour que vous vous rendiez à sa place à cette soirée ? s'enquit le vigile en la débarrassant de sa veste.

— Tout à fait, elle est persuadée que cela fera du bien à mon réseau personnel de relations importantes, plaisanta la jeune fille.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Qui était-elle déjà ? Il était sûr d'avoir déjà lu son nom dans la presse. En même temps, difficile d'y échapper, elle était la fille de Ronald Weasmoche et de cette insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, Hermione Granger.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les courbes de la jeune fille sans qu'il n'y prête vraiment attention. Il se surprit à la trouver relativement élégante, quand bien même elle n'était pas jolie. Trop peu de formes à son goût. Il aimait les femmes fatales et pulpeuses, comme Astoria. Du moins, il les avait aimées.

Le quadragénaire esquissa un sourire vaguement ironique. Il aurait pensé que la progéniture de ces crétins de Weasley et Granger serait hideuse. Visiblement, il s'était trompé. La jeune fille n'entretenait pas de ressemblance avec un castor a contrario de sa mère et ne semblait pas partager le peu de neurones de son père. Seul point négatif sur la liste : sa rousseur. Décidément, un Weasley restait un Weasley.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le visage de la jeune fille, un sourire narquois vit le jour sur ses lèvres bien dessinées. Elle le regardait fixement. En rougissant.

Voilà qui allait ajouter un peu de piment à sa soirée morose.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Partie 2 bientôt :D**

 **Une petite review ? Promis, je ne suis pas méchante.**


	3. Partie 2 : Rose

**Note d'auteur : Merci à alexazurion pour sa jolie review *.***

 **Voici Rose dans toute sa splendeur :D on continue avec la chanson d'Alice in Wonderland en italique :)**

 **Merci beaucoup de votre lecture !**

 **Roxane-James**

* * *

 **Partie 2**

Rose était satisfaite même si elle ne l'affichait pas. Ses exclamations avaient attiré l'attention de Drago Malefoy sur elle. Et il l'avait pratiquement déshabillée du regard. Elle n'avait pas pu maîtriser son émoi, en revanche, lorsqu'il l'avait regardée fixement. Rose s'était sentie rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Mais elle était le centre de son attention et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Même sa femme, Astoria, qui était pourtant tout à fait ravissante dans sa toilette de haute couture, n'avait pas eu le droit à un coup d'œil aussi brûlant. Ou à son sourire narquois qui provoquait des bouffées de chaleur chez la jeune fille. Sourire qu'elle guettait chaque fois qu'elle le croisait quelque part. Sourire qui lui retournait l'estomac et lui brûlait la rétine. Sourire qui lui coupait le souffle, tout simplement.

Il était accoudé au buffet, la regardant s'avancer d'un pas hésitant armé d'un verre de whisky.

Il était beau à en faire pâlir Apollon. Rose en avait des palpitations. Merlin, c'était insensé d'être aussi séduisant !

C'était également insensé d'éprouver pour un homme qui aurait pu être son père ce désir malsain. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Il la rongeait, tout simplement. Depuis qu'elle avait posé ses yeux pour la première fois sur lui à la gare de Kings Cross le jour de sa cinquième rentrée à Poudlard.

Elle se souvenait encore de la chaleur qui avait consumé ses joues à ce moment-là.

De ses mains moites, de cette sensation de vertige.

De cette envie de le sentir contre elle, de glisser ses mains autour de son cou.

De l'embrasser.

Avec avidité.

Plus que quelques pas. Il souriait d'un air enjôleur. Elle pouvait maintenant voir les larges cernes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

Elle déglutit.

Sa chemise blanche se fondait presque avec la pâleur de sa peau.

Pour un peu, elle aurait pu penser qu'il était…

Nu.

Elle vira cramoisie, se morigéna intérieurement. Quelle idée. Il ne fallait pas penser à cela. C'était malsain, c'était horrible. C'était excitant et angoissant.

— Un verre ?

Merlin, sa voix était outrageusement séduisante. D'autant plus qu'il avait accompagné sa question d'un sourire goguenard.

— Oui, répondit Rose d'une voix chancelante.

— Tenez.

Il lui tendit une coupe de champagne. Durant un bref instant, leurs doigts se touchèrent, une décharge d'électricité parcourut Rose. Le quadragénaire haussa un sourcil amusé et l'invita à se rapprocher.

— Miss Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-il en lançant un regard en direction de sa femme.

— Rose, répondit la sorcière. Juste Rose.

Elle n'osa pas croiser son regard, de peur de se ridiculiser un peu plus.

— Et vous êtes Monsieur Malefoy n'est-ce pas ?

— Je pense que vous le saviez déjà, répliqua-t-il d'une voix soudainement maussade en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Rose se mordit fiévreusement l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas déglutir. Elle se sentait totalement stupide mais, pendant une demi-seconde, elle avait espéré être en mesure d'appliquer les cours de Métamorphose et de se changer en verre à son tour. Un verre qu'il porterait à ses lèvres.

Elle toussa pour se donner une contenance.

— C'est votre femme là-bas ? s'enquit-elle en désignant Astoria Malefoy (et elle le savait très bien pour avoir déjà souhaité sa mort à de nombreuses reprises) qui discutait avec le Ministre.

— C'est exact.

— Vous n'êtes pas un grand bavard, souligna-t-elle en souriant.

Il darda sur elle un regard impénétrable et afficha un rictus narquois.

— Il paraît que c'est l'un de mes défauts. Moi qui croyait n'en avoir aucun !

Rose rit, amusée.

— Et vous, quel est votre plus grand défaut, **Rose** ?

— _Hélas, je suis curieuse_ , avoua la jeune fille rougissante. Pire qu'un Gobelin face à un relevé de comptes intéressant.

Monsieur Malefoy rit face à cette déclaration. Encouragée par sa réaction, la jeune fille continua sur sa lancée.

— Je suis un peu trop impulsive, aussi, j'ai la fâcheuse manie de me fourrer dans des situations complexes. _Je me dis "surtout sois bien sérieuse, ne fais pas de choses dangereuses"_ mais à chaque fois c'est pareil…

— Vous vous précipitez dans la gueule du loup.

— Parfaitement ! C'est une horreur…

— C'est amusant, la corrigea Malefoy en posant une main taquine sur son épaule.

Rose frissonna à ce contact inattendu.

— A vrai dire, fit-il d'une voix enjôleuse, je suis ravi que vous soyez ainsi. Vous allez égayer ma soirée.

— J'en suis enchantée, Monsieur Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui.

— Voulez-vous me suivre ? Je crois qu'il est l'heure de dîner.

Rose accepta sa main tendue, fébrile, et sentit son cœur battre à la chamade lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

— Vous faites une charmante compagne, Rose.

Elle manqua la crise cardiaque.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
